


Sex in Spying

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga likes to watch, and Kagome likes him watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in Spying

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com/profile)[**iyhedonism**](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com/) \- Week 54 - Voyeurism   
> 

Nestled in the quiet privacy of the forest brush, things between Inuyasha and Kagome were quickly becoming hot and heavy. It had started innocently enough with her head on his shoulder, and soon his arm around hers. Not long after clawed fingers combed through ebony locks as the fuku-clad teenager adjusted her position to better accommodate the growing intensity.

Now straddling his lap, Kagome kissed him hungrily. She thrust her tongue into his mouth as she rocked her hips against his. He playfully dragged his claws down her back before he slipped his hands beneath her blouse, sliding them up to cup her round breasts. These intimate moments between them were both thrilling and satisfying, though Inuyasha wished they could be a little more, well, intimate.

"Feh. He's finally leaving."

She sprang from her seat in the hanyou's lap and followed after the parting demon with a most devious smile upon her face. He had stopped some distance into the wood, though it was clear to the girl that he longed to escape her. Soon she was right in front of him, so close she was nearly touching his nose with hers as she stood on the tips of her toes. She ran her fingers down his ribs and over his hips, swiftly diving beneath the cover of his pelt to the hardness that hid there. Gripping him so lightly that she was barely even touching him, she slid her other hand over his and brought it to meet her other. She moved as though to kiss him, but dodged his lips as he leaned in to meet her. Instead, she whispered headily into his sculpted ear, "Why don't you stay and watch?"


End file.
